Echography is a specific imaging modality. Good analysis of the pathological case is strongly dependent on the capacity of the technician to display a sectional plane of the patient allowing establishment of a diagnosis.
An expert assessment is often sought when the first echograph technician is not able to establish a diagnosis in a definitive manner, which is often because it was not possible to display “good” image(s). Thus, transmitting these images to an expert will not enable the expert to provide an assessment with certainty.
In contrast, if the expert is given the possibility of performing the examination on a volumic data block, it will be possible to display the sectional planes required for the diagnosis. This analysis can be performed during the preparation of the coordination meeting, without particular limitation: the data to be analyzed are accessible, they can be analyzed by multiple experts, duplicated, transmitted or printed.
During the coordination meeting, the expert can show the images that he obtained and, by means of interactive remote manipulation of the data block, show the manner in which to display them.
Thus, there is a double benefit: a real expert assessment with an efficacy at least doubled compared to sending a file composed of several fixed images and a training activity because the expert explains the manner in which the pertinent images are obtained.